Resistive touch sensor devices are typically constructed such that a conductive layer attached to an underside of a flexible membrane can be placed atop a grouping of sensor electrodes. The flexible membrane with a conductive layer on its underside (e.g., facing the sensor electrodes) can be referred to as a force sensing membrane, or FSM. The sensor operates by using the conductive layer (sometimes referred to as an force sensing resistive (FSR) material) to create a electrical pathway between sensor electrodes comprising drive sensor electrodes and sense sensor electrodes when a force is applied to the force sensing membrane (or a layer atop the force sensing membrane). To perform touch detection, a voltage is generally applied across adjacent sensor electrodes. When a force is applied to the force sensing membrane, the conductive layer (typically a conductive polymer composite) contacts the sensor electrodes and creates a new electrical path. Depending on sensor design, the magnitude, location, area, and other characteristics of this force can be determined by measuring voltage changes that can result from this new electrical path.